


Доброе утро

by Granitsaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granitsaa/pseuds/Granitsaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раннее утро тоже бывает добрым, особенно, если встречаешь его с любимым человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро

Просторная светлая спальня на втором этаже небольшого загородного дома. На мягкой кровати спокойно спят в обнимку двое парней. Можно различить улыбки на их лицах – они счастливы. Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь они смогут не то, что пройти мимо друг друга и просто промолчать, а находиться рядом и получать от одного осознания этого факта удовольствие. А о том, чтобы спать вместе - один на животе, раскинув ноги в стороны, второй же прижавшись к нему и по-хозяйски закинув ему на бедро ногу, - никогда даже мысли не возникало.

Собственно, и обустраивать совместное жилье пришлось как-то совсем спонтанно. Особенно долго спорили Гарри и Драко насчет спальни. Но, к счастью, все же договорились. Еще ночь, но можно увидеть, что спальня оформлена в основном в бежевых тонах. Так было сделано по настоянию Гарри, который не хотел видеть в спальне агрессивных цветов. Для нее он считал любой цвет, отличный от бежевого, агрессивным. После некоторых «переговоров» в спальне появились коричневые оттенки: спинка кровати, рама у зеркала, висящего на стене у изголовья кровати, теневые шторы и еще несколько мелочей. По словам самого Малфоя, «это делает спальню не такой пресной».

Тишину, воцарившуюся в этой комнате несколько часов назад, нарушает лишь размеренное дыхание парней. Неожиданно слышится тихий шелест одеяла: Драко проснулся и собирается вставать. Еще даже не выбравшись из-под мягкого одеяла, парень зарывается носом в волосы безмятежно спящего Гарри, и, бесшумно вдыхая их запах, медленно проводит кончиком носа вниз, практически невесомо целует любимого в изгиб шеи и тепло улыбается, слыша его тихое, но довольное сонное урчание.

Быстрый подъем, наспех натянутое нижнее белье, рубашка, и через минуту Драко уже нет в спальне. На кухню он спускается медленно, никуда не торопясь. В настоящее время он - один из целителей больницы Святого Мунго, а потому ночные вызовы для него обычное дело. Впрочем, как и для Гарри, который просыпался стабильно минуты через две-три после того, как Драко выходил из спальни.

Малфой как всегда прав в своих ожиданиях: через пару минут наверху слышится недовольное ворчание, а затем шаги вниз по лестнице. 

\- Издеваешься, - Поттер прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню и, зевая, встал рядом с Драко. Судя по тому, что он кутался в одеяло, одеться парень не соизволил.

\- И тебе доброе утро, Гарри.

\- Да, утро. Ночь еще. Вот скажи мне: неужели они не могли в этот раз без тебя обойтись?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Драко, с трудом, но все же скрыв лукавую улыбку, продолжая варить себе кофе.

\- Ну Дра-а-ако. Ты же знаешь, что я без тебя спать не могу. Что ты мне прикажешь делать остаток ночи?

\- Не знаю. Потренируйся, приготовь обед, почитай в конце концов, - нарочито равнодушно отозвался Малфой.

\- Ах вот ты, значит, как... – протянул Поттер. Он буквально схватил ошалевшего от такой неожиданной наглости Драко за рубашку и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал. Лениво, но от этого не менее нежно.

\- Я обещал, что однажды просто не отпущу тебя в больницу и отыграюсь за все бессонные ночи?

\- Да, - голос чуть хриплый, что вызывает у Гарри теплую улыбку.

\- Ну так вот, сейчас ты если куда и пойдешь, то только со мной в спальню, ясно?

По выражению лица Драко было понятно, что ему все ясно. Он составил турку с плитки и выключил огонь, после чего пошел следом за Гарри, который, что-то ворча себе под нос, волочил спавшее с него одеяло, рассказывая Малфою, что именно он с ним сделает, когда приведет в спальню. От одной мысли о предстоящем у Драко приятно тянуло в паху.

Едва оказавшись за дверью их спальни, Гарри послал сообщение в больницу Святого Мунго, откинув палочку в сторону, подошел к любимому и втянул его в страстный поцелуй.

Кажется, утро обещало быть добрым и довольно долгим.

_Знал бы Гарри, как удивились дежурные врачи в больнице, получив его патронус с известием о том, что ему надоели их вызовы, и что Драко берет отпуск на неопределенный срок._


End file.
